


【狗珊】小姐与狗

by Ming1229033071



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming1229033071/pseuds/Ming1229033071
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

（一）小巷与香奈儿保龄球包

珊莎热爱巴黎，不，不是热爱，是迷恋。

她认为这是她体内史塔克家族的血统作祟，毕竟在两个世纪前，她的祖上曾出过一位皇后。

她一直认为巴黎才是她的归宿，而不是乱糟糟的，充斥着流行乐、嬉皮士和工业化废墟的纽约。

她的专属化妆师为她化了个无懈可击的妆容，然后她在艾莉亚鄙视的目光下，稳稳的坐在摄影师的镜头前。

咔嚓。

她和最新款的香奈儿包一下子就收获了十万个喜欢。

“这样到底有什么乐趣？”艾莉亚翻了个白眼。

珊莎只顾着摆弄手机，懒懒的回答到“总比扮成假小子有乐趣”，她回复完粉丝的留言，总算肯施舍几秒钟给她的妹妹了。

“如果你真想出柜，大可以和母亲说，她是个很开明的人。”

“我不是”艾莉亚咬牙切齿的说到。

珊莎显然不信，她摆摆手敷衍到“好吧，你不是，你冲我发什么脾气？”珊莎皱着秀气的眉。

艾莉亚不得不承认，珊莎很漂亮。

从家族古堡中保存的油画上就能看出，她和那位祸国殃民的末代皇后长得一摸一样。

她是杂志封面的常客，她是时尚圈的宠儿，她是万千少男少女的偶像，可她也是当之无愧的蠢货。

艾莉亚满心沮丧。

就因为她蠢得人尽皆知，所以她才被派来做她的“保镖”！

这不公平！

罗柏和布兰可以去瑞士滑雪，雪诺也可以去守夜人俱乐部练习拳击击剑，更不用说正在大溪地度假的史塔克夫妇。

只有她……不得不陪珊莎玩芭比娃娃过家家的游戏。

“再不走就迟到了！”珊莎没有时间观，除了看秀的时候。

可她三催四请也没得到她妹妹的回应。她伸长了脑袋往屋内一探，巴洛克风格的房间内哪还有艾莉亚的身影？骨瓷花瓶被踢翻，芍药花瓣落了一地，白色的纱帘被窗外的微风轻轻扬起。

叛逆少女不是第一次逃家而去。

珊莎耸了耸肩，踩着春夏新款的高跟鞋快步离去。

老天注定要让她迟到。

老天注定要让她错过“教父”的最后一场大秀。

珊莎都要急哭了。

“还过不去吗？”

司机为难的看着后座的富家小姐，她举止优雅的如古典油画一样，但他知道她脑子里有多少任性的坏点子，这让他不敢掉以轻心。

“小姐，我们遇到的是一场大规模的示威活动”

“我知道，我知道，我只在乎我们什么时候能到巴黎大皇宫？”

司机咽了咽唾沫，有些艰难的说“这场罢工使得交通全都瘫痪了……”

“好吧”珊莎耐着性子玩了一会儿手机，直到她看到老对头小玫瑰发了张和“教父”的贴面合照。

“啊！”珊莎发出一声尖叫。

“玛格丽·提利尔！”

司机一听就知道要糟，他从未有一刻像现在这样期盼艾莉亚小姐能在她身边，并顺手制服她疯狂的姐姐。

“她……她怎么敢！”珊莎的胸脯上下起伏，露在礼服外的肩颈气得泛起绯红。

“送我去大皇宫！”珊莎命令道“我要和她决一胜负！”

珊莎不喜欢她的未婚夫，可并不代表她能容忍别人从她手里抢走他。更何况，作为新生代网红，玛格丽是她最大的竞争对手。

与珊莎的浮夸奢靡不同，玛格丽走的是亲民路线，聪慧美丽又热衷慈善的富商千金，有谁不喜欢呢？

“小姐，我们应该……”司机话音未落，就听到车门闭合的声音。他如机器人般一停一顿的扭过头，果不其然，豪华轿车里只剩他一人，以及浓浓玫瑰香。

珊莎的打扮鹤立鸡群。

她并不担心，她对巴黎熟悉的就像在自家的后花园一样，无论是在“小食堂”Relais Plaza吃顿午餐，还是去香榭里舍大剧院听一场音乐会，或是到蒙田大街的酒吧喝上一杯，她都做的轻车熟路。

可她没见过这样的巴黎。

普通人的巴黎。

它甚至比她厌恶的纽约更加低俗，脏乱的街道，弥漫的尿骚味，随地可见的垃圾，粗鄙的行人……卢浮宫的大拱门和被夕阳染成金色的塞纳河仿佛都是虚幻的倒影。

“走开，别挡道”挤在人群中的珊莎依旧能轻易的吸引旁人的注意，正在闹事的几个青年朝她围过来，显然，对付她比对付警.察来的容易也有趣得多。

直到被人拖进小巷时，珊莎还没意识到危险。

“滚开，别碰我，你们知道我是谁吗？”

几个年轻人互相对视一眼，他们纹着粗糙的纹身，身上充斥着劣质烟和违禁药品的味道。

脸上满是雀斑的黑发男孩说到“你是谁我们不知道，不过很快你会知道我们是谁”

在他的手就要碰到珊莎的脸时，珊莎把还没捂热的新款香奈儿朝他砸去，青年毫无防备的被球形手袋砸个正着。他心头火起，一把拽住了珊莎的红发。

“你敢打我？”

珊莎知道怕了。

好吧，她不应该下车，可这不是她的错！是罢工，是司机，是艾莉亚。

珊莎的蓝眼睛里沁满了泪水。

“我有钱……”

她不知道她这句话只会让她陷入更大的危险，不过有人知道。那人出手迅捷如豹，方才还围着珊莎狞笑，显得不可一世的混混们瞬间瘫倒在地。

还不等珊莎向她的救命恩人表达感谢，她就看清了他的脸。

“啊！”她又是一声惊叫。

那人像是宿醉未醒一般，他身形摇晃，看向珊莎的眼里满是迷茫。

“小小鸟？”

珊莎眨了眨眼，“你说什么？”

那人没再回答她，他“轰”的一声倒在地上，肉体与地面碰撞发出的声音光是听着就让人发疼。

珊莎用脚尖轻轻的踢了他两下。

那人一动不动，像是死了一般。直到见到他身下洇开的鲜血，珊莎才捂着嘴退了两步。

她应该走，快点走。

可她不是忘恩负义之人。

而且，脑袋里有个声音告诉她，她必须要救他。

小小鸟。

那是她最初的网名，一个没人关注，只有两位数粉丝的名字。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）棉花糖与镇痛剂

桑铎再次睁开眼睛，看到的是一副无比怪异的场景。

房间的墙面是粉红色的，天顶上挂着羽毛做成的吊灯，看那副鬼样子，说不准用了几只火烈鸟。

他重重的闭上眼。

他敢保证，如果真有地狱，应该就是眼前这模样。

他混沌的大脑开始缓慢的运行，支离破碎的回忆渐渐拼凑成完整的真相，他花了好几分钟才让自己相信他猜出的结论。

他被人救了。

当棉花糖的香味钻进他的鼻腔时，他脸上露出了一个无比难看的表情。

“你对恩人就是这种神情？”

“我知道你醒了，睁开眼”女郎颐指气使道。

桑铎睁开眼，他的脸微微扭曲，显得更丑了，这让珊莎第一百零一次后悔自己救人的决定。

“告诉我，小小鸟是谁？”问这句话时，珊莎底气不足、满心紧张，毕竟谁都不愿意去面对自己的黑历史。

桑铎用手摸了摸自己的下腹，那里缠着绷带，处理的手法很粗糙。他站起身后才发现，自己方才躺在一张粉红色的丝绒沙发上，这个认知让他牙根一酸。他绷着脸一步一步朝珊莎走去。

他每前进一步，珊莎就退后一步。

“你要做什么？”

女郎如一只吓得炸毛的幼犬，四肢颤抖着向“坏人”发出细细的嚎叫。

桑铎死死盯着她，一言不发，他的目光太锋利，珊莎贴着墙壁，一动不敢动。

“我真不该假好心”

“真不知道玛格丽·提利尔是怎么做到的”

“她竟然还去东非那种蛮荒之地看望孤儿”

这一个个念头在珊莎的脑子里乱窜，还不等她反应过来，那具高大的身躯已躺在她昂贵的乳白色羊毛地毯上。

“我要是再救他我就是只猪”珊莎狠狠的在男人背上踩了一脚，然后自顾自的去参加“女魔头”的时尚晚宴。

桑铎本以为他会死在粉红的锦绣堆里。

他甚至听到了同僚们的嘲笑声。

“你说什么？他死在娘儿们的闺房里了？我还以为他会死在伊拉克”

“真想不到，他竟然不是因为身份暴露而死，而是被一个小女孩踢死的”

“小女孩？他以为自己是让·雷诺*吗？”

被这些想法一刺激，桑铎猛地惊醒。

“好险……”他长长地舒了口气。

为了反追踪，他的手机早丢了，不过不用看新闻也能知道，他干的那件大事已经震动全球，而现在，他敢打赌，他在各大组织的暗.杀名单上一定榜上有名。

这是他退休前的最后一单活儿，他本打算干完这票后回到他在密歇根湖畔的小木屋隐居度日。现在看来，是没可能了。

他想了一百种脱身方案，可理智告诉他，最安全的法子是保持原样。毕竟谁都不会想到，王牌特工会和网络红人混在一块儿。

桑铎被自己的想法吓了一跳，但是久经风浪的他很快就镇定下来。

“这是正确的决定”他告诉自己，如果忽略心底里的那一点痒，这句话会更有说服力。

在桑铎暗下决定的同时，珊莎再次遇到了麻烦。

若是艾莉亚在，她会说“你总是惹麻烦”。这让珊莎很委屈，她不觉得自己招惹过谁，从来都是别人在招惹她！

“我知道你是因为我的缘故才针对玛格丽，你不必这么做，我和她是开放式关系”乔弗里穿着拜占庭风格的酒红色西服，英俊的脸上带着阴沉萎靡的神情“所以，就算我和她结婚了，我们也可以继续……”他的鼻息喷在珊莎颈边。

珊莎忍无可忍的踢了他一脚，但乔弗里显然不是她家中暗藏的伤患，他身边的保镖也不会任由这位前未婚妻对自己的雇主做出不利的举动。

所以当珊莎的经纪人席恩赶到现场时，看到的是他漂亮的老板被五个大男人按在地上的场景。

“我都和你说过多少次了！不准招惹乔佛里·拜拉席恩”还不等珊莎对她的经纪人表达感激之情，责问的话已源源不断的朝她袭来。

“兰尼斯特都是疯子！”

珊莎想辩解说乔弗里姓拜拉席恩而不是兰尼斯特，可席恩并没给她说话的机会。

“他身边那个叫魔山的你看到了吗？他曾创下三十五秒内连胜七人的记录。”

珊莎瞪圆了眼睛，这个神情让她看上去像小鹿一般可爱。

可席恩无力欣赏，他只要一想到小报上“两美争夫”的新闻就大感头疼。

“三十五秒内连胜七人很厉害吗？”珊莎的关注点又跑到了奇怪的地方，席恩见怪不怪。

“对，很厉害，他曾是全美自由搏击冠军”

珊莎的眼睛顿时亮了起来，席恩不知道她打的什么主意，但他知道，一定不是好主意。

“你想做什么？”

“我要找个保镖，最厉害的那种！”

席恩忍不住扶额，他觉得自己的性向和这位大小姐脱不了关系，若不是从小为她收拾烂摊子，他保不准能喜欢女人。

“魔山可不是用钱能买来的，听说他和瑟曦·兰尼斯特……”

要说八卦，席恩认第二，可没人敢认第一，这也是珊莎最喜欢他的地方，不过此刻，她的心思全都放在了别的地方。

“谁说要魔山，乔弗里的走狗我才看不上。”

“你说要最厉害的，谁能比十五条金腰带得主更厉害？”

珊莎扬起下巴，她伸出一根手指在席恩面前摇晃。

“十秒”

“我见过有人十秒内制服五人，并且还是持械的五人”

这下，轮到席恩瞪圆了眼。

珊莎想的很美，她料想被她所救之人定有难言之隐。

也许是欠债，也许被仇家追杀，当然，不管是哪种，他一定很缺钱，这从他穷酸的打扮就能推断出来。

“我需要一个保镖，当然，我能支付高额的报酬”

桑铎不为所动。

珊莎脸上的微笑没了，“你知道什么叫高额吗？就是很多很多的钱”

男人无所谓的耸了耸肩。

珊莎干巴巴的说到“难道你不想赚钱吗？”

“我无所谓”

珊莎不满意这个答案，她站起身在屋内走来走去，焦虑给了她灵感。

“如果你不听我的，我就把你交给CIA或FBI，我想他们一定很乐意‘收留’你”

男人闻言，脸色微微一变。

珊莎没有错过他的表情，她的脸上重新绽放出迷人的微笑。

“亲爱的先生，我们的买卖成交了？”她的眼神自信中透着狡黠，如一只威胁到老虎的狐狸，自以为得到了胜利。

蠢死了。

桑铎垂下眼眸，他从不屑与蠢人为伍。

可看到狐狸得意的翘起尾巴，用爪子捂着嘴偷笑的样子，他身上那处没取出子弹就被包扎起来的伤口，好像也没那么疼了。

注：让·雷诺，法国著名男演员，代表作《这个杀手不太冷》


	3. Chapter 3

（三）丑八怪与镁光灯

新保镖走马上任。

不得不说，他的出现为史塔克家解决了许多烦恼，尤其是对逃家的艾莉亚小姐来说，这个丑陋的男人堪称她的救星。

至少她不用忍受在摄影棚里枯坐几小时的痛苦了。

“对，看我这里，这一期的主题是‘冰雪女王’，你的表情应该再冷漠一些，不，不是这样，我要的不是热辣甜心……你撅着嘴是在向谁撒娇？”

“洛拉斯·提利尔！”

洛拉斯一听珊莎叫他全名，心中大叫不妙。

“休息一下”在他把相机交给助理的当口，珊莎已经快步走到他身边。

“你在刁难我！”她生气的时候更显艳色。

“别胡说”，洛拉斯不承认这个莫须有的罪名。

“你为玛格丽刁难我！我要去告诉蓝礼……”

面对珊莎的胡搅蛮缠，洛拉斯选择了老办法，他看着角落朝珊莎发问。

“那是谁？”

“那是我的新保镖，他叫……”珊莎的语速慢了下来，他叫什么？

“桑铎”席恩凑到珊莎耳边小声的提醒。

洛拉斯喝了口冰美式，假装没看到两人的小动作。

“他的身材很好”

“你怎么知道？”珊莎的红发上缀满了水晶饰物，一晃脑袋就折射出万千光芒。

当然，她本人并不需要这些为她添光加彩。

洛拉斯用两根手指对着自己的眼睛比了比

珊莎看得浑身一颤。

她怎么忘了，在蓝礼之前，片叶不沾身的“百花骑士”不知交过多少男友。

“这就是你的退休计划？”褐发男人穿着旧货店买的平价T恤，面容隐藏在一大捧白玫瑰后头，叫人分辨不清。

桑铎一点都不奇怪贾坤能找到他，若连这点本事都没有，他也不配“千面神”这个绰号。

他只是……在认真思考贾坤的问题。

“啧”

他舔了舔后槽牙。

怎么可能。

他只不过是找个安全的地方养伤而已。

“你知道吗，你的保镖给了我新的灵感，也许下期我们可以以‘美女与野兽’为主题，‘鬼才’这一季的设计非常柔美，也非常适合你”

工作结束后，洛拉斯解开发带，任半长的头发披散在肩上。他将两条长腿翘在工作台上，一面闲适的饮着咖啡，一面指挥助理做这做那。

“喏，拿去”

助理听见他的指令，连忙将手中的银灰色西装递给珊莎。

“198cm，95kg，98，75，93*，我从来不会看错”洛拉斯挑了挑他细长的眉毛，然后站起身，舔了舔下唇，贴着珊莎的耳朵说“还有……他下面很大”

“亲爱的，你真幸运”

珊莎将西装砸在洛拉斯脸上也盖不住他的爆笑声。

她早就知道，提利尔家族没一个好东西！

“总监？”助理看着面带微笑的洛拉斯，这个男人出身上流社会，又是时尚圈的新贵，他的美貌和才华令人向往，哪怕是个性向正常的男性，也会被他吸引。

“这件西装怎么办？”

洛拉斯看向助理的目光深沉，显得愈发迷人。

“寄到第五大道的史塔克家去”

洛拉斯对新招的小助理没兴趣，他只是喜欢看到别人为迷情的样子。

就像逗弄珊莎，也是他的恶趣味之一。

不过不得不承认，珊莎的“新欢”，比自家妹妹的糟心男友，可好太多了。

车里太热了，而且拥挤。

要是今天开的是加长林肯就好了，这样的话她一定会让桑铎滚到车的那头去。

洛拉斯就像伊甸园里诱惑夏娃吃苹果的蛇一样，他的话在珊莎脑子里回荡。

珊莎觉得渴。

她用眼尾轻轻扫了眼坐在她身旁的桑铎。

他有这么高大吗？珊莎不清楚，但她知道，因为他的存在，车里连空气都变得稀薄。

“坐到那边去”

桑铎不为所动，反倒是前排的席恩不解的回过头。

“停车！”

豪华轿车停在路边，珊莎降下窗子，深深吸了口气。

“你”她指着桑铎，然后又指向席恩“你和他换个位置”

好吧，席恩现在知道是谁惹大小姐发脾气了。

座位的变动只是短暂的缓解了珊莎的焦虑。

看着座椅前边的脑袋和杂草般的乱发，珊莎又陷入了莫名的情绪中，见她无意识的啃着指甲，席恩大惊失色。

他已经很久没见到珊莎犯这个“老毛病”了。

他第一次见到，是在珊莎七岁时，当时她被一伙恶徒绑票，用了五千万美金才赎回。

他第二次见到，是在珊莎十五岁时，当时她是个叛逆少女，一心想当摇滚明星，却被凯瑟琳·史塔克送进了贵族女校。

他第三次见到，就是现在……

他不知道是应该在“外人“面前询问珊莎发生了什么，还是直接打电话给珊莎最信任的罗柏求救。

席恩正不知所措，珊莎却突然开口。

“停车”

她的声音比方才更尖锐更急促。

“停车”

轮胎摩擦地面发出刺耳的声音，珊莎却不在乎，她不顾两旁的车流，径自拉开车门，快步走进她的目的地。

若说纽约盛产什么？珊莎会告诉你，纽约盛产奢华。

精品店的橱窗是永恒的时髦导向，导购员练就了一身本事，能够一眼分辨客人是哪户人家的姑娘，哪怕更多时候，她们并不出现在店里。她们只需要动动指尖，就有人巴巴地把当季新品打包送到她们的豪宅中。

“你在做什么？”席恩拦住了珊莎。

“购物”，珊莎丝毫没察觉自己手中拿着男士西装的行为有什么古怪。

席恩按住她的手，脸色有些严肃。

“你买的是男装”

珊莎面色一僵。

“我是给罗柏买的”

“罗柏从来不穿这个颜色，你忘了吗”席恩看向桑铎的目光里带着防备和怒气，也许在他不知道的时候，这个人对珊莎做了什么？

他轻声的安抚珊莎“我们应该回去了，你忘了明天还要去参加电影学院的颁奖礼吗”

“对，颁奖礼，我需要一条裙子”

席恩像哄孩子一般说：“早为你准备好了，‘海盗’亲手缝制的高定礼服”

“那是条黑色的丝绒裙，从没曝光过，穿上它你会像黑天鹅一般美丽”席恩的声音如同蛊惑。不过这瞒不了桑铎，仅用短短几分钟，他就看出了猫腻。

“PTSD？*”他的语气毫无波澜，从中彰显的是他对自己推断的无比自信。

席恩吃了一惊，他没有点头，也没有否认，只是一味的说着珊莎爱听的好话。

珊莎很快就回过神来，她又恢复成往日的大小姐模样，她看着手里的西装直皱眉，心里对方才发生过的事只有朦胧的印象。

她难道想给这个丑八怪买衣服吗？她怕不是疯了？

“98，75，93”她脑中浮现出洛拉斯念着一串数字的样子，把手里的西装往桑铎面前一丢，如同施舍般说到：“给你的”。

“我不需要”

珊莎看着他身上穿着的格子衬衫，撇了撇嘴说“太寒酸了，我命令你穿上”

桑铎不接，昂贵的西服凄凉的横在大理石地面上，而对峙的男女双方对它都毫不在意。

最先败下阵来的是男人。

他不是怕这个女人，好吧，他是怕她，他怕她用这副带着怒火的脸庞看自己，她不知道自己通红的双颊，莹润的双眼和娇艳的红唇是多么的诱人犯罪。

“真是要了老命”桑铎站在试衣间里，看着半硬的下身，一声咒骂。

*注：胸围，腰围，臀围

*注：创伤后压力心理障碍症（Post-traumatic stress disorder）指人在遭遇或对抗重大压力后，其心理状态产生失调之后遗症。


	4. Chapter 4

（四）马甲与礼服 

舞池中的女人耀眼夺目，她身上既有女孩的清纯，也有女人的媚态，或者说她最吸引人的就是这种小孩装大人的情态。

任谁看都猜不出，她正是这两天新闻里的核心人物——珊莎·史塔克。

让我们回到一周前。

虽然一周前和现在也没什么不同，如果要说，区别就在于一周前的珊莎·史塔克是个被宠坏的富家女，而一周后的珊莎·史塔克是个父母被绑架的富家女。

“你到底有没有心？”

艾莉亚穿着黑色的皮衣，一把拽过醉酒的珊莎，如果不是桑铎伸手揽着雇主的腰，她现在一定会以难看的姿态跌倒在地。

“这就是你对姐姐的态度？”

桑铎正在思索是否要为雇主整理礼服，她的裙子差点就要包不住她丰满的胸部，而她自己却丝毫没有察觉。

“你哪有做姐姐的样子？”

这话倒是说的没错，史塔克家的姐妹像是生错了顺序。

艾莉亚一声冷笑，然后将香槟塔推翻。

席恩已经预测到明天报纸的头条了——《浪荡富家女夜店豪饮》《史塔克家姐妹反目》，好极了。他对桑铎低语到：“把她带走”。

桑铎一向不理会席恩的指令，当然，如若说两人想法一致的情况就另当别论。

珊莎躺在这间被桑铎称作“粉红地狱”的房间里。

“桑铎”她的语气粗鲁轻佻，如撵猫逗狗

“桑铎，我口渴，给我倒杯水来！”

“桑铎……”

空旷的房间里一个人也没有。

珊莎痴痴的傻笑，她蜷起身子，如胎儿在羊水中的姿势一般。她记得那天她像往常一样，放学后找到了自家的车，正常情况下，车子会驶过上西区，驶过中央公园，然后在二十分钟后到达目的地。

可是这趟车的终点，显然不是已经准备好丰盛晚餐的史塔克家。

她清楚的记得那天出门前她对管家徒利小姐说过，她想吃花生酱蔬菜卷和芦笋浓汤，可最后她什么都没吃上，她在破旧的地下室里整整饿了五天。

绑匪索要赎金时并没有避着她，所以她清楚的听到了史塔克夫妇与他们的对话。

她知道布兰在攀岩时摔断了一条腿。

她知道瑞肯的自闭症又犯了。

她还知道罗柏和他的未婚妻佛雷似乎闹翻了。

当然，她更清楚的知道，史塔克夫妇说这些的目的是为了拖延时间，通话的时间越久，警察就能越精确的定位嫌疑人的位置。

“如何防止绑架”“被绑架后如何自救”可是每个大家族成员的必修课。

她不蠢，可她不明白为什么要这么做。

五千万美金并不多，为什么不给他们！她只想回家！

珊莎记得，回到家后的她有很长一段时间不敢入睡，凯瑟琳·史塔克把艾莉亚挪到她房间才治好了这个毛病。当时艾莉亚还笑话她的睡姿，说她睡得像个没断奶的婴儿。

这就是史塔克家族对她百般容忍的理由。

并不是因为她和传说中的皇后相似的美貌，也不是因为她曾与拜拉席恩家族订婚，仅仅是因为他们觉得亏欠了她。

桑铎拿着水杯回来的时候，以为珊莎已经睡着了，直到她开口问他“你说为什么总是我？”

“这是概率问题”

这个回答显然不能让珊莎满意，当然，如果换做安慰，效果也不见得会好上多少。

“我能做什么呢，明明不是我的错，为什么大家总要苛责我，无论是雪诺，艾莉亚还是那些网友”

“网友都是狗屎”

珊莎听闻他粗鄙的言语，心中的惆怅顿时烟消云散。

“你是在跟我谈心？”桑铎皱着眉。

“和你？”珊莎的语调带着讥讽“怎么可能！你只是我的雇员！”

“对，你应该和你的朋友们谈谈”

“……”珊莎不再言语，她一定是疯了才和一个“男仆”说这些。她沮丧的倒回沙发上，拿起手机翻来覆去的看了半天。

她的主页里贴着和说唱小天王的合影，和其他豪族女孩的晚宴，还有普通人难以想象的奢侈品拍卖会。

里头有万般精彩，就是没有朋友。

“我还有最后一个问题”

桑铎没有回应，但珊莎知道他正在听。

“小小鸟是谁？”

“桑铎？”珊莎又追问了一遍“告诉我，小小鸟是谁？”

桑铎恶声恶气的答到“谁也不是”

“你说谎！”珊莎从沙发上跳起来，恶狠狠地瞪着桑铎。

“……好吧，我说”

珊莎身上穿着从舞会回来还来不及换下的礼服，也不知席恩是怎么给她挑的，抹胸的部分松垮垮的往下滑，桑铎甚至能看到她雪白半圆上悄悄冒头的一点点红。

“小小鸟是我弟弟喜欢的人”

珊莎松了口气，又觉得有些失落。

“你弟弟？”

“这已经不止一个问题了，史塔克小姐”

见桑铎头也不回的朝外走去，珊莎脱下高跟鞋朝他后脑勺丢。

“你混蛋！”

桑铎一回头，将昂贵的高跟鞋稳稳地接在手里。

只留下珊莎一个人，气得混身发颤。

珊莎花了一个下午才破解了自己十五岁时设置的账号密码。

好在只有两位数的粉丝，通过一番排查，她很快就将目标锁定在一个叫“猎狗”的用户上。

这个名字唤醒了她遥远的回忆。

那时她还处在爱做梦的年纪。

可以说，她那个荒诞的梦想和这个“猎狗”脱不了关系。

个人主页里的视频早就被她锁上了，她点开后台权限，看到了视频中拿着吉他对着镜头弹唱的女孩，她脸上的妆容粗糙，睫毛刷得像苍蝇腿，黑色的眼影比黑眼圈还要夸张。

这两位数的粉丝，其实也并不都是粉丝，里头有人吐槽她的妆容，有人想做她的“男朋友”，只有“猎狗”是真心的觉得她的声音好听。

如果这世上还有能被她称为朋友的人，只能是他了。

十年过去了，也不知道他是否还在关注她？他又是否知道小小鸟就是大名鼎鼎的珊莎·史塔克？

她鬼使神差的点开对话框，发了个“Hi”。

显而易见的，得不到回应。

桑铎察觉到珊莎小姐今天的古怪情绪。

“你想问什么？”一副欲言又止的模样。

珊莎咬着下唇，带着骄纵的语气说：“告诉我关于你弟弟的事”

桑铎用见鬼的眼神看珊莎。

“什么？谁？”

“猎狗，你的弟弟猎狗，我要知道关于他的一切！这是命令！”


	5. Chapter 5

（五）修道士与比基尼

“哥儿们，你手机响”道具师看着桑铎。

而桑铎并没有如他所料的去看手机，他的表情根本看不出他的情绪。

他……既懊恼，又欣喜。

按理说，珊莎对住在密歇根湖畔的乡下佬不会有兴趣。

可她偏偏和他聊了一个星期。

一个星期，从早到晚。

就像现在，珊莎任由造型师在自己的头发上折腾，手里还不断的发讯息。

“今天要拍杂志封面:)”

“我从15岁起就期盼能上这本杂志，只不过是以音乐人的身份”

“猎狗，你在吗？你哥哥又瞪我，他这么凶，真不知道你们是如何相处的”

看过讯息的桑铎面上肌肉扭曲着，他转头看向场务，还不待他张嘴，这名在电影学院就读的实习生就吓得跳到一旁，嘴里还念着“别打我”。

这一幕恰巧被珊莎捕捉到，她乐不可支的仰头大笑。

“他不凶”，桑铎艰难的打字，然后按下“发送”键。

因为“猎狗”的缘故，珊莎的日子好过了不少。

“这睡衣是真丝的，怎么能放在洗衣机！”席恩用一副看蠢货的表情看桑铎。

桑铎无所谓的耸耸肩“我是保镖，不是保姆”

珊莎当然是故意的。

故意刁难桑铎，再把这一切说给“猎狗”听。

席恩发现珊莎又摆弄起了乐器。

这可不是个好苗头。

史塔克夫妇还生死未卜，现在珊莎要是发疯，可没人制得住。

“你在网恋？”

听完艾莉亚的问话，珊莎的表情变得古怪起来，但显然，答案是否定的。

“那你为什么盯着手机傻笑？”

“没什么，蕾哈娜给我点赞了”

艾莉亚凑过头一看，见到的是珊莎坐在钢琴前的照片。她是她的亲妹妹，她可太知道她了。珊莎哪里是在弹钢琴，她分明是有别的想法！

“你还没死心？”艾莉亚总有一句话毁掉珊莎好心情的本事。

“那不适合你”

珊莎知道，艾莉亚说的没错，她并没有多少音乐天分。

“做时尚博主不好吗？”艾莉亚想不明白珊莎“发病”的诱因。他们都以为她想做明星，其实不全是这样，她享受虚荣，但她更想要别人倾听她的声音。

如果说大家对艾莉亚的消失习以为常，那对珊莎的消失则是完全不同。

“你是保镖！怎么不看好她！”席恩气急败坏的追问桑铎。

桑铎淡淡的看了他一眼，这一眼叫席恩不寒而栗。

他想当面问问珊莎，到底知不知道自己捡了个什么东西回家。

桑铎找到珊莎时，她正在泳池派对上，她穿着红色的比基尼，喝得醉醺醺的。

“谁派你来的？艾莉亚，席恩还是史塔克夫妇，啊，我忘了，他们还没回来”珊莎傻笑起来。

她将额头抵在桑铎的后背，尽管这样，桑铎还是能感到她在全身发抖。

“你在哭？”

“我没有”

桑铎回过头，认真打量她的脸，她是真的没有哭。

“那你抖什么？”

珊莎理直气壮的说“我冷啊”

桑铎冷眼看着她的清凉打扮，把自己的皮夹克往她面前一丢。

“你说，他们还回得来吗？”珊莎胀红着脸蛋，眼里满是忐忑。

桑铎没理会珊莎，他问了她一句毫不相干的话

“你装醉？”

她身上有浓浓的酒味，但真正的饮酒好手分辨的出什么是真的醉酒。

“别装疯卖傻，我不吃这套”

“你会吃的，桑铎，你会的”珊莎看到桑铎的车，言语透着自信。

桑铎的车，不是史塔克家的任何一辆，这是他自己的车——一辆英国产的MUTT机车。

珊莎吹了声口哨，好像这样才对得起面前的“美人”。

桑铎看着她的动作，眉头一皱，好像他从来没了解过这位小姐。

像是中了诅.咒。

不然桑铎一定不会带她来这个地方，至少不是在这种情况下。

“这是新来的舞娘？”有醉汉往珊莎面前凑。

“滚开”

猎狗从吧台拿了两只科罗娜，酒保冲他眨了眨眼“怎么回事？”

“贾坤，装活泼不适合你”

酒保微微一笑“史塔克夫妇的事并不简单，我们需要你”说着他看向舞池，舞池中的女孩在地下小酒吧里格外耀眼。

不，应该说她在哪都这样引人注目。

贾坤给桑铎递了杯加冰的伏特加。

“我们需要你潜伏在珊莎·史塔克身边，保护她……监视她，显然，你已经做了上头想要你做的事了。”

桑铎一口饮下烈酒，又递了个光盘给贾坤。

贾坤什么都没问，顺手将它交给DJ，然后亦有所指的对桑铎说到：“‘猎狗’，看样子你的退休计划要泡汤了”

珊莎喜欢这个地方。

这里没人认识珊莎·史塔克。

他们认为她是某人的新欢，或者花钱买来的妓女。是谁都好，只要不是珊莎·史塔克。

“为什么不让他们过来，我看他们很想请我喝酒”珊莎接过酒瓶，凑到桑铎耳边追问“为什么？”

“因为我是合格的保镖”

舞曲奏响时，珊莎还没反应过来。

“这首歌……？”

她的表情从茫然变作欣喜，这是她的歌。

“你觉得好听吗？”珊莎略带羞涩的问到，这副表情让她一下子从街头混混变成了乖乖女，天知道她到底还有多少副面孔。

“不坏”

珊莎的嘴角高高的翘起。

“桑铎，密西根州是什么样的？”

“就那样，森林，湖，你问这些做什么”

“我正在考虑下次度假的目的地”

桑铎用鼻音发出一声轻笑，珊莎不蠢，她听出了笑声里的轻蔑。

“桑铎”

“……”

“桑铎”

“……”

“桑铎”

“闭嘴”

——03：56

小小鸟：猎狗，我发现他是个不错的家伙。

桑铎看着讯息，把手机揣回兜里。

被她穿过的皮夹克，让人格外的热。


	6. Chapter 6

（六）真实与梦幻

珊莎曾对乔弗里说过，如果他敢再在自己面前提及两人那泡汤的婚事，她会拿咖啡把他淋醒。

可她食言了。

乔弗里只用一句话就让珊莎闭上了嘴。

“我能救回史塔克夫妇”

珊莎当然不信，连罗柏，雪诺都没法子，就凭他？

乔弗里和珊莎相处的时间不短，他一眼就看透了珊莎的想法。

“‘铁金库’的人干的吧”

绑架史塔克夫妇的神秘组织当然和史塔克家的孩子们联系过，他们开出的条件虽然为难，但并非做不到，珊莎曾因罗柏对营救不上心而气恼，后来听雪诺说了她才知道，带走史塔克夫妇的人和当年带走她的那些人根本不是同一回事。

带走她的人只为求财。

而带走史塔克夫妇的，明显要的更多。

史塔克家表面上是普通的商人，地产商，石油赏，玩股票，玩艺术品，什么有钱做什么，可这个世上哪有比权力更能带来财富的东西？

史塔克夫妇的生意与他们的总统脱不了关系。

珊莎听到“铁金库”显得吃惊极了。

这是个秘密。

事实上如果不是她和罗柏吵得厉害，雪诺还不准备告诉她，事实上谁都没打算告诉她。

“你有什么办法？”

乔弗里见珊莎低头，显得得意极了，他还以为这个女人真的像她表现的一样潇洒。

“我没办法”乔弗里那头金发配上他歪着嘴角坏笑的模样不知吸引了多少女粉丝。可珊莎却恨不得抓破他那张像极了他那位被称作“好莱坞之光”的母亲的脸。

“你骗我！”珊莎尖叫起来。

看她这副样子，乔弗里翻了个白眼，他为兰尼斯特做了这么大的牺牲，回去可得像老泰温要点好东西。

“虽然我没法子，但是我祖父有”

珊莎当然知道兰尼斯特的掌权人，他是传奇。

当下，她对乔弗里的话便深信不疑。

等艾莉亚知道珊莎和乔弗里重新定下婚期时，恨得想要把珊莎抓来打一顿。

“她就是个蠢货”

罗柏这次没再为自己最心爱的妹妹辩护，因为艾莉亚是对的。

珊莎没有住在拜拉席恩家，而是住进了瑟曦·兰尼斯特名下的古堡。乔弗里陪她打猎，拍下皇室曾用过的珠宝讨她欢心，还从俄罗斯请来皇家芭蕾舞团为她一人表演。

除了不能与外界接触，她的生活简直完美极了。

——这简直像软禁。

她被偶然冒头的想法吓了一跳，不过很快她就把这个想法抛到脑后。

她的潜意识里拒绝这种危险的想法。

“夫人？”女仆特蕾莎见珊莎盯着只剩1/3的红茶发呆，连忙为她续上。

哦，特蕾莎总是喊她夫人，她已经纠正过她好几次了，她就是不改口。

真没意思。

“她难道真把自己当夫人了？太可笑了”

“不说玛格丽小姐，就连佛雷小姐也比她聪明”

珊莎认得那是特蕾莎的声音，另一人的声音也很熟悉，但是她记不清了，她觉得最近这些日子像是在梦游，明明她知道自己在做什么，却又不知道，手，脚，脑袋好像都不是自己的。

也许是前段时间的酗酒毁了她的脑袋。

珊莎正想着，面前出现了一个人影。

好吧，现在她能肯定了，她不是做梦，毕竟她的梦里不会有这么难看的人。

“桑铎，你在做什么？”

“带你回家”

“回家？这里不是我的家吗？”

桑铎用一副很奇怪的表情看着她，然后他把目光移到她睡前喝的安神茶上。

他拿起杯子放在鼻下嗅了嗅，脸色又难看了三分，他不由分说的将珊莎从那张昂贵的大床上扯出来，背着她就往外走。

珊莎没想过夜间逛过兰尼斯特古堡原来可以这么有趣，这让她莫名想起了寻宝游戏，她简直要笑出声来。

“闭嘴”

“什么？”珊莎见古堡里乱作一团，凶狠的犬吠，四下乱窜的护卫还有探照灯的刺眼光束。

“别笑”

“我没笑”

“……”

没死在伊拉克，反而死在绣球花丛里，这一定会是特工史上最可笑的笑话。

所以桑铎拼了老命的把背上这个不停捣乱的女孩给带了出来。

他当时给自己立了个誓，若是下次她再敢给他添乱，他一定会打烂她的屁股。

等珊莎再醒来时，看到的是粉红色的羽毛灯。

她的心里一阵轻松。

“回家了啊……”

对她而言，她只是去未婚夫家小住了几日，她并不觉得这是什么大事。

家庭聚会上，姗姗来迟的珊莎显然没察觉到亲人们的坏脸色，她还是一如既往的，穿着奢华的衣裙，香艳又快乐的来到餐桌边，她向罗柏问了声好，然后吻了吻瑞肯，最后照例坐在布兰和雪诺中间，艾莉亚的对面。

“父亲很快就能回来了”珊莎忍不住宣布了这个好消息。

她微微的扬着下巴，现在她倒要看看，谁还敢说她是史塔克家唯一的草包。

艾莉亚把刀叉往餐盘上一丢。

“你是给乔弗里睡傻了吗？”

珊莎的脸色霎时比她的头发还要红“你胡说什么？”

艾莉亚耸耸肩“全家只有你不知道父亲和老泰温的恩怨”艾莉亚说完，看了眼珊莎不安的神情，又接着说了句狠话“对了，你一定也不知道老泰温欠了铁金库一大笔钱吧”

珊莎拿着刀叉的手不停的发抖“你是什么意思？”

“如果不是他”艾莉亚指着站在角落的桑铎接着说“如果不是他，你已经给人卖了”

“股票，地产，信托基金，除了这些你还有什么？难不成乔弗里真会为了张漂亮的脸娶你吗？”

艾莉亚是个好女孩，她客气又大方，拳脚功夫也很好，这是贾坤对她的描述，桑铎垂下眸子，心想，她也许把她所有的刻薄用来针对她姐姐了。

“艾莉亚，够了！”

艾莉亚与罗柏并不亲厚，也不会因为他是大哥而更尊重他，她站到罗柏面前，对他说道“好的，我不说，你去告诉她，是谁带走了父亲”

“艾莉亚！”这下连雪诺都看不下去了。

艾莉亚认准的事不容其他人反驳，她盯着珊莎的眼睛说“你知道雪诺不想让我和你说什么吗？”

“我从道上的朋友那里听说，父亲就是去赴老泰温的约时被带走的，换句话说，父亲是被老泰温‘卖’给铁金库的。”

“不，你说谎！”珊莎牙齿打颤，她不应该穿连衣裙的，她应该穿皮草。

“你已经二十五岁了，不是五岁，别这么天真”

桑铎把他瘫软的如醉鬼一般的雇主从位置上带走，任由餐桌上的史塔克兄妹闹成一团。

“艾莉亚！”

“别叫我，就因为她被绑架过你们就什么都让着她，你们看看，她今天这蠢样也有你们的功劳！”

……


	7. Chapter 7

（七）傲慢与偏见

“我要喝咖啡”珊莎嘟着嘴，她这是全无意识的动作，当然，也有很多网友说这是丰唇手术的成果。

她不喜欢把话说明，她喜欢享受别人的主动和殷勤。

她这句话的后半句是“你去给我买”

桑铎，一个特工。

一个不解风情的硬汉。

一个被伙伴们嘲笑要打一辈子光棍的老狗。

瞧瞧他是怎么说的。

“想喝自己去”

珊莎当然不会去，她有更重要的事。

珊莎并没有在乔弗里的阴谋诡计和史塔克家的批斗大会后陷入消沉，她反而通过直播把她的人气推上了新的巅峰。

人人恨她，恨她傲慢又挥霍，但他们又爱她，爱她与生俱来的美丽和财富。

珊莎对着镜头，或者说对着拿着相机的桑铎摆出了一个俏皮到堪称诱惑的表情。

“看看我们有什么？”珊莎不看衣柜，随手从里头摸了个还包着防尘袋的名牌包“好的，这是个香奈儿”

“2019年春夏款，5000美金，我们开始吧”

接下来，她把这个从巴黎秀场带回来的名牌包肢解的一塌糊涂。而这支毫无营养的视频在播出后两小时，就为珊莎·史塔克的频道带来了两千万的点击量。

桑铎觉得，他一定是疯了。

他穿着一件银灰色的西装，站在大都会歌剧院的台阶前，他觉得自己的举动蠢极了，可当任性的红发小姐挽着他的手臂时，他又觉得这没什么大不了的。

当然，就像现在，他明明觉得台上的“旋转舞女”无趣极了，可当他鼻尖嗅到身边传来的馥郁玫瑰香，他又容忍了下来。

灯光暗下的一刻。

玫瑰的香气越发浓郁。

“她们好看吗？”

桑铎不明所以的看了红发女孩一眼，红丝绒挂壁的包间里只有他们两人，而女孩漂亮的脸蛋则在他面前瞎晃。

“你知道他们跳的是什么吗？”

女孩撇了他一眼，自答到“她们跳的是‘爱情’”

“爱情？多可笑啊”

“你说，乔弗里爱过我吗？”

珊莎和乔弗里的分分合合养活了不少小报记者，如若不是桑铎亲眼见到珊莎用香槟狠狠砸乔弗里脑袋的场景，光听她哀怨的口气，也会向网友一样，认为她仍爱着他。

在她的指尖即将碰到桑铎被毁的那半张脸时，桑铎微微的向后退了一步。

珊莎撇了撇嘴，桑铎跟在她身边的日子不短，他认得这个表情，叫“无趣”

灯光又亮了，然而珊莎却不再像先前那么安分，她朝桑铎的方向挪了挪，越来越近，直到坐到桑铎身上。

她从5岁起就出入大都会歌剧院，她知道剧场里的所有小秘密，例如通往后台的秘密通道，在那里她曾拦下玛丽亚·凯莉，也曾见到两个偷情的芭蕾演员，她还知道，包间能看清台下的一切，而台下则相反，在他们的眼里，包间里的一切都充满神秘。

从19世纪初叶起，大都会歌剧院就是贵妇人们偷情的好去处。

桑铎身体紧绷，喉头上下滚动，他下了死力气才忍住把女孩从自己身上揪下去的冲动，而这一切女孩全然不知。

她仍不住的挑衅，态度如她张扬的红发一样嚣张。

“你为什么不看我，我不比她们好看吗？”

桑铎闻言，将目光从台下的紧身衣男女身上收回，他得承认，在这个问题上，他无法说谎，他的身体也无法说谎。

珊莎发出了嬉笑声。

“好的，我知道答案了。”

桑铎长舒了口气。

“不过……”

女孩的语气变得狡黠。

她看向桑铎的眼神亮晶晶的。

“你不想吻我吗？”

气氛变得凝重起来，而珊莎却全然不觉得尴尬，她搭载桑铎大腿上的小腿轻轻的晃了晃，有些轻佻又有些俏皮。

桑铎面无表情的说道：“不要戏弄我”，只有他自己和上帝才知道，他心里的震撼。

这个女孩是个魔鬼！

珊莎认真的盯着他看了两眼，然后若无其事的收回自己的腿。

天知道这场舞剧是怎么结束的，离场的时候，不少人认出了珊莎·史塔克。

“珊莎，我喜欢你，你新出的唇膏真是太棒了”

“珊莎，我能和你合照吗？”

“珊莎，上期视频你烧了个爱马仕，真是太酷了”

珊莎享受赞美，她微微的扬着脑袋，如同骄傲的天鹅，如果不是突如其来的汽油，这将是个再美好不过的晚上了。

桑铎的动作很快，珊莎毫发无损，当然她并不这么认为，她华丽的裙摆染上了油污，而她则像是被吓傻了一般，一动不动，任凭手机的摄像头对准自己。

桑铎从未像此刻这样怀念唠叨的席恩，至少他能处理好眼下的场面，而不是向他这样，把呆愣愣的女孩往肩上一扛，大步离开。

“他是乔弗里派来的……”珊莎浑身颤抖，她惊恐的四处张望。

“不，不，也许是别人，也许是图谋史塔克家财产的人”珊莎咬着艳红色的指甲。

她眼里含着泪，显得可怜极了。

哪怕铁石心肠的人都无法对她狠下心来，更何况，她的请求并不过分。

“桑铎，抱抱我，我太害怕了”

不行。

可桑铎的胳膊却违背了他的意志，它们紧紧的将珊莎揽在怀里。

珊莎松了口气，她的身体变得柔软乖顺，如同卸下一身刺的玫瑰，不见锋利，只剩娇艳。

“桑铎，你想吻我吗，我再给你一次机会”

看出男人的迟疑，女孩用蛮横的口吻说道：“吻我”

她发什么疯？

“如果你不愿意，我相信总有人愿意代劳……”

她的话还未说完，火热的舌就窜进了她的口中，以挑衅回复她的挑衅。

桑铎现在相信贾坤说的话了。

“女人和女人是不一样的”

“有的女人能让人热血沸腾，有的则不能”

他们都是特战队出生，一群兵痞，语言间自然是荤素不忌。

桑铎很少参与他们的话题，因为他的脸，让他对女人天生就少了感情，对他来说，性不过是宣泄过多的精.力的行为。

它很简单，光灯，脱裤子，或者不脱，上。

贾坤戏称他像个机器人。

他当时还留下了一句话“桑铎，真想看看你遇到让你心动的女人，会是什么模样”

贾坤也许是女巫的后代，他的话成真了。

桑铎勒在珊莎腰上的手不断收紧，直到女孩发出略带苦痛的呻吟，才唤回他的思绪。

女孩娇喘着将脸贴在桑铎那半张丑陋的脸上。

桑铎脑子里翻来覆去的是他少年时听到的各种浑话，他正想说些好听的哄哄她，或者对他心仪已久的女孩做出承诺。

可接下来，他听到她如小鸟一般悦耳的声音在他耳边响起。

“耍我有趣吗，桑铎？”

“或者我应该叫你猎狗”


	8. Chapter 8

（八）盗匪与疯子

桑铎失踪这件事，要从那个尴尬的夜晚开始说起。

“猎狗，耍我有趣吗？你一早就知道我是谁，却一直装作不知道”

“告诉我你贪图什么”

贪你。

可是桑铎不会这么说。

他的心里难得出现了一种类似惊慌的情绪，在他平静的外表下是肾上腺素疯狂的飙升。

女孩在他怀里，光看姿态，两人像一对缱绻的恋人，光看姿态，他们是那么的般配。

可女孩的话像刀子一样毫不留情的扎进他心里。

“或者我应该问，是谁派你来的？”

“哈，别告诉我你真是我的粉丝，算了吧，普通的小粉丝可不会有你这样的身手”

珊莎不吝用最大的恶意来揣测他。

他胆敢骗她，自然就得承受这样的惩罚！

但珊莎并没有想到他会就此离开，她自负的认为，他的目标是自己，只要不让他得逞，他就走不了。

显然，她把他和当初绑架她的三流黑帮混作一谈了。

她的生活一如既往，她和罗柏出席好莱坞大腕的新片发布会，她和雪诺去阿拉斯加滑雪，她和艾莉亚斗嘴，他们是她的亲人，他们总会原谅她的。

而桑铎不是。

当珊莎意识到这一点时，时间已经过去了三个月。

“你最近很不对劲”

毫无疑问，席恩是最了解珊莎的人。

“不，我很好”

我没说你不好，席恩皱了皱眉，他觉得自己应该加快寻找“看门狗”的节奏。

放纵的大小姐经历了一场又一场的酗酒和荒唐艳事，她的新闻简直比美国总统的还要多，即便是在文明鲜少造访的蛮荒海岛上，旁人也能从一晃而过的电视镜头里看到她的声影。

“猎狗，魔山让你去见他”

这是个炎热的岛屿国家，贫穷且落后，唯一盛产的东西，是横行无忌的盗匪。

汗水打湿了猎狗的头发，它们狼狈的贴在他满是疤痕的脑袋上，把他称的更加难看。好在，贼窝里不需要莱昂纳多* 般的金发帅小伙，丑陋的样貌和一身的血腥成了最好的敲门砖。

才加入“帮派”两个月的猎狗，俨然成了东海岸的领袖。

这一切魔山看在眼里。

他是岛上的王，他用一双铁拳和满是毒计的脑袋为自己加冕。

他不会错过任何一个好手，就像猎狗。

第四个月，女郎的行为终于引起了史塔克家族的不满，他们勒令她老实的呆在家里。而新上任的保镖显然不会像桑铎那样，对珊莎百般容忍。

他喜欢美人，但是他不会跟钱过不去。

所以他选择尽忠职守的看着这位鼎鼎大名的女郎，不让她离开自己的视线半步。

但他显然低估了珊莎·史塔克的本事，就算她足不出户，也能将纽约搅得风云变色。

两大影帝为她争风吃醋大打出手的新闻传遍网络的时候，猎狗正把新收的“货”丢进仓库里。

不，与其说是仓库，不如说是一个个巨大的狗笼。

里头的人仓皇狼狈，却又价值连城。

那些平时出现在时政新闻，或是财经杂志封面上的人物，此时都脱下了他们高贵的人皮，如同被驯化的动物一般乖顺。

“嘿，看，这是你的伙伴”棕色肤色的男孩眼里闪动着恶意，他将匕首凭空抛起，在面前舞出几个花式。

“他们是狗，你也是狗……”

他的话还没说完，就吃了猎狗一记重拳。

旁人不单不来相劝，反而爆发出一阵剧烈的哄笑。

“干得好猎狗，我赌一根金条，你能赢”

“站起来马林，别像个娘儿们似的躺着”

“猎狗，揍他！用你的拳头堵上马林这张贱嘴”

猎狗就像男人说的那样做了。

当然，谁都没看见，他在马林朝笼子倒下的一瞬，往笼子里塞了什么进去。

第五个月，珊莎和乔弗里复合了，又分手了，外界还有传言，她涉足好友蓝礼和洛拉斯的同性婚姻。

这一切对她都不重要。

“珊莎·史塔克！你到底在做什么”

珊莎撩动着红发，眼神轻飘飘的往艾莉亚这边瞧了一眼。

现在，艾莉亚才明白了席恩的担忧！

珊莎全然没有恶作剧后的窃喜，也没有平时的傲慢骄纵。她像是没有目的的孩子，从为了获得大人的注意力而捣乱，变成了为了捣乱而捣乱。

艾莉亚无法想象世界上还有什么比这更糟糕的事？

一个一心为祸的愚蠢、貌美、富裕的女人，犹如天神为了戏弄人类而故意赠予的潘多拉魔盒。

当她在《花花公子》封面的裸体写真和短发造型亮相全网时，奇迹发生了——失踪将近一年时间的史塔克夫妇回到了纽约。

就连平日里高傲自持的罗柏都流下了泪水，而珊莎则是呆愣愣的站在一旁，看着孩子们与史塔克夫妇抱做一团，合家欢乐。

奈德·史塔克看向珊莎的眼神很复杂。

他比谁都知道，眼前这个冷漠麻木的女郎，才是他装傻卖痴的女儿的真面目。

他最爱的两个女儿，不是珊莎·史塔克和艾莉亚·史塔克，而是七岁前的珊莎·史塔克和七岁后的珊莎·史塔克。

她根本不是PTSD，而是癔症性身份识别障碍，又叫Dual Personality。

*注：莱昂纳多·迪卡普里奥Leonardo DiCaprio，美国著名演员，制作人

*注：Dual Personality：双重人格


	9. Chapter 9

（九）木仓与玫瑰

奈德·史塔克不是等闲之辈。

他很快就查清了救命恩人的身份。

他谁都没说，因为他不认为，那个人能活下来……

作为南太平洋的珍珠，小岛吸引着全球的游客。衣食无忧的人们常常无所事事地望着大海沉思，谁都不知道他们的脑子里想的是第欧根尼*还是资本游戏，能来这里的都是富人，他们什么也不用做，在每个日落天亮的轮回里，都有职业经理人为他们日进斗金。

阳光紧随太平洋上吹来的风一同造访，海水的颜色由深邃变得透亮。住在这里的人管自己叫“上帝的子民”，桑铎觉得，这是个最好笑的笑话。

海水淹没了他的下半身，他的指尖已经失去了知觉。

这是他伤的最重的一次。

他后悔了。

他不应该答应这次任务，也不应该不遵守“规则”擅自行动，他应该等待贾坤的援助。他现在所受的一切都是他应得的，因为他感情用事了。

桑铎想笑，他一张嘴，一口血沫就从他的胸腔里涌出来。

该死。

他的脑子里浮现出的是他痛揍魔山的画面。

不得不说，棋逢对手，爽快极了。

如果不是魔山的人品太过卑劣，他真愿意和他好好比上一场。

他的肺被子弹穿透，浑身的肌肉都失去了控制，心脏的跳动变得缓慢且无力。

失温，失血。

就像他为自己设想的结局一样，他的归宿是死在任务里。

夹杂着土语的咒骂和怒吼随着震天的爆.炸声传来，被血染红的海水让桑铎联想起红色短发的裸.体女郎，她的表情不复往昔的俏皮，取而代之的是冷艳炫丽。

这是她，又不是她。

桑铎搞不明白。

他只当这是死亡前的幻像。

好吧，现在他得承认，他根本不是队友眼里的“修道士”，更不是贾坤口中的“机器人”，如果有可能，他会像狗一样舔遍她的身体，再用《印度爱.经》里的全部姿势在女孩身上演练一遍。

桑铎默默的笑了起来。

笑得满足极了。

纽约。

史塔克夫妇果然是珊莎的克星，自他们回归之后，珊莎就再没有任何越轨的举动。

她又恢复成往昔的高雅小姐。

艳照和绯闻都消失在一夜之间。

然而在艾莉亚的口中，珊莎成了更让人讨厌的存在。

“她那副鬼样子是作秀给谁看？”

她不是不知道她姐姐的心理疾病，她只是主观的断定，珊莎的一切都来源于她的任性。

贾坤递了杯浓缩咖啡给他的女孩，他今天打扮的像硅谷的书呆子，格子衬衫，双肩包，黑框眼镜。这副装扮惹得艾莉亚笑个不停，连日来备受折磨的心也变得愉悦起来。

她给了贾坤一个亲吻后，才接着说到“珊莎做了那么多荒唐事，奈德却还是纵容他，你说为什么？”

也许他知道了女儿的保镖是谁。

贾坤是个很好的倾诉对象，他从不在艾莉亚抱怨时反驳她的观点。

“她现在冷冰冰的，谁都不理睬，如果她真这么有本事，前两天夜里就不会钻我的被窝，她当她才七岁吗？”

“你不会知道，睡到半夜发现身边躺着个裸.女有多吓人”

贾坤耸耸肩，看向艾莉亚的眼神却透出了两分不同以往的炙热。

艾莉亚毫无察觉，她把脑袋凑到贾坤的电脑屏幕前，出声询问到“这是什么？”

艾莉亚知道贾坤很有门路，他在皇后区经营着一家侦探事务所，在黑白两道也小有名气，他可以是风流的酒保，可以是落魄的推销员，也可以是略显古板的小文员，艾莉亚敢打赌，如果他进入好莱坞，追逐小金人就没加里·奥德曼*和丹尼尔·卡卢亚*什么事了。

贾坤说话很有技巧，他甚至从未对艾莉亚说过谎，他只是擅长把别人的想法引导到对他有利的方向。

“接了个单子”贾坤的手指在电脑键盘上敲打。

“什么买卖？”

“寻狗启示”

艾莉亚一听就没了兴趣，她浓密的眉毛又皱了起来，贾坤按下“发送”键，然后用修长粗糙的手指抚平她眉间的痕迹。

“我姐姐太烦了”

贾坤读懂了艾莉亚隐藏在埋怨里的担忧。

他微笑着拿起了咖啡杯，“很快她就没空烦你了”

艾莉亚睁圆了眼，惊奇的问到“贾坤，你干了什么？”她的注意力都沉浸在她那倒霉姐姐带来的麻烦事里，丝毫没察觉贾坤用的是她的杯子。

“没什么，只是给她送了件小礼物”

“你？你给珊莎送礼物？”

艾莉亚爱贾坤，但是客观来说，她当然知道，珊莎的一片指甲片就能买下贾坤全身的行头。这也是她不愿向旁人公开她男友的原因。

她知道贵族小姐们是什么德行，她不愿让贾坤受到尖酸刻薄的言语攻击。

贾坤微微一笑，眸子里满是戏谑。

桑铎第二次在粉红色的屋子里醒来，天顶上挂着的依旧是那盏见鬼的“火烈鸟”吊灯，他在心里把贾坤拨皮抽筋了两百遍，才沉沉叹了口气，缓缓吐出一个词。

——狗屎。

*注：第欧根尼：古希腊哲学家，犬儒学派代表人物，他认为除了自然的需要必须满足外，其他的任何东西，包括社会生活和文化生活，都是不自然的、无足轻重的

*注：加里·奥德曼：英国演员，2018年凭借《至暗时刻》获第90届奥斯卡金像奖最佳男主角奖

*注：丹尼尔·卡卢亚，2018凭借《逃出绝命镇》获第90届奥斯卡金像奖最佳男主角提名


	10. Chapter 10

（十）流氓与骗子  
珊莎感到疑惑。  
事情怎么会变成这样？  
她当然不会承认，这一切源于她的挑衅。  
她发誓，她一开始真的只是想要替这个男人换药而已。  
也不知这条老狗是从哪里惹得一身伤，她不满的看着他狼狈的肉体，却又觉得满意，至少现在，他哪都去不了了。  
还有，就像洛拉斯说的那样，他的下面……很大。  
珊莎哼着十六岁时做的曲子，声音快活的如同只真正的小小鸟。  
不过她的好心情并没有维持多久，因为男人醒了。他这是什么眼神？防备？防备谁？难不成会有什么人对他这个丑鬼感兴趣吗？  
“你这是什么眼神？”  
桑铎本不想理会她，他和她没什么好说的。他们根本不是一个世界的人。不过最终，他还是败在了她啰嗦的问话里，就像过去千百次一样。  
“看在上帝的份上，闭嘴”  
珊莎的声音很轻，尾音还微微上挑“你去做杀人越货的买卖了？”  
“还是说你惹了什么麻烦？”  
桑铎翻过身不去看她，他打定主意，晚上就走。  
不，等不到晚上，给他两小时，等身上的麻药退了，他就走。  
“桑铎”  
女郎把他的名字以吟唱的方式念出口，他从来没发觉自己的名字能这般缠绵。  
他愣了一秒，他敢打赌，只有一秒。  
她的声音如同海妖迷惑水手的幻音，叫人不自觉就为她赴死。  
巨大的悲伤和恐惧向他袭来，他发现他已经变成了那些倒霉水手，被潜藏在百慕大暗流下的水妖迷惑，再也无法脱身。  
他能骗贾坤说，他救史塔克夫妇是因为“上头”的指令和高额的奖金。  
但他骗不了自己。  
“你的头发是怎么回事？”桑铎故作轻松的问话，以此来掩盖自己快要崩溃的情绪。  
“你知道的，就是我常用来博人眼球的小把戏”  
猎狗沉默了一会儿，别有深意的说“别再做傻事了”  
珊莎不再言语，她只是盯着他，仿佛不认识他，又仿佛在看什么新奇物一般。  
“桑铎”  
“……”  
“你为什么不回答我？你也不喜欢我了吗？”  
我应该走，我应该现在就走。桑铎觉得大剂量的药物也无法缓解他的头疼。  
“闭嘴”  
他的话音刚落，珊莎就察觉滚烫的鼻息扑在她的脸颊上，而后，唇上传来了奇怪的触感。  
她用了很久才知道，这是一个吻。  
她舔了舔上唇，挑衅般说道“这样可封不住我的嘴”  
然后她凑近男人，唇贴着唇，将自己的舌头伸进男人口中恶意的搅动。  
“这样才可以”

挑衅的下场，是她不着寸缕的躺在男人身下。  
他本来没想做什么，这只是个恐吓，教她“别玩火”的成人教育。  
可是显然过头了。  
珊莎依旧不知死活的挑动着男人的底线，即便她察觉到抵着自己的坚挺。哪怕隔着裤子，都硬的吓人。  
“承认吧，桑铎，你喜欢我”  
回答她的是粗重的喘息。  
“如你所愿，我的小姐。”  
桑铎拉开拉链，把快要爆炸的硬物送进女郎体内，她的花穴如丝绸般细滑，刚一进入，里头就紧紧的咬着他，桑铎昂头吸气，他的神情因为欲望变得更加狰狞，他用尽了全身的力气才压抑下蛮干的冲动，他用粗糙的手掌抚摸遍女郎的身体，听她小声的喘息，心更软了。  
“小小鸟……”  
珊莎的眼神从迷惑变得透亮，她看清了眼前的男人后，眼里暗藏着兴奋。  
“不，我不是”  
珊莎看清了两人的状况，不急不忙的挑唇一笑。  
“我是你的女王”  
女郎翻身骑到男人的身上，居高临下的说：“很好，猎狗，现在主动权归我”，她用冰凉的指尖挑开男人被血浸湿的纱布，然后重重往下一坐。  
那根本就嵌在她体内的东西往深处一突，像一根将要贯穿她的无情长矛。  
女郎用洁白的牙微微咬着舌尖，星眸半闭，一副欲海纵情的模样。  
桑铎的口中难以自制的溢出几声呻吟，这大大的取悦了短发女郎。  
她双手揽着男人的脖子，微微抬起腰，摆动臀部的弧度既像舞蹈，又像赛马，随着她的动作，花蕊深处涌出粘腻的液体，酥麻的快感简直要将男人逼疯。  
另人意想不到的是，在女郎的一次收缩中，男人射精了。  
他的脸胀的通红。  
女郎则惊讶的睁大了湿润的双眼，她看着两人连接在一起的地方，然后从男人身上起身。  
随着她的动作，男人察觉到了异常。  
桑铎看见自己的体液从女郎的秘处涌出来，把她的大腿根弄得晶莹一片，他的下体又硬了。因为仰面而躺的姿势，他的一举一动都暴露在女郎的眼前。  
无处可躲。  
女郎伸手逗弄那根朝她敬礼的玩物，那凑过脑袋嗅了嗅。  
在桑铎以为她会给它做个口活儿时，她移开了她那头该死的红发。  
“真腥”  
桑铎的胸腔剧烈起伏，他的呼吸犹如一个破风箱般粗重。  
女郎察觉到顺着指尖滴落的越来越多的液体，凑到男人耳边说道“你在想什么？”  
我他妈的想干你。  
“你以为我会为你口交？”女郎的声音里带着满是恶意的戏谑嘲讽。她看着男人渐渐充血的眼眸，无情的宣判到“怎么可能，这根东西太臭了”  
桑铎一向不擅长与人争辩，他习惯用拳头和人“说道理”，然而在女郎面前，他的一身肌肉就像是摆设，他整个人就像是她手中任她随意拿捏的芭比娃娃。  
“那上头也有你的东西”  
所以，别他妈的嫌它臭，舔舔它。  
求你了……  
女郎看出他的焦虑，她眼中的冰冷渐渐褪去，仿佛又变成了那只羞涩的小小鸟。  
她用脑袋枕着桑铎的大腿，一边套弄那根赤红的柱状物，一边望着他说“告诉我，桑铎，你去做什么了？”  
这可不是谈心的好时机。  
桑铎看着女郎，放弃了与她“好好相处”的想法，他不顾身上血淋淋的伤口，从沙发上起身，然后将女孩以跪趴的姿势按在地上。  
“别说话，感受我”他胯下用足了劲往深处撞击，可怜的蚌肉大张着迎接贸然造访的不速之客，野蛮的男人一下子就把凶器送进她的腹肉里。  
——也许这就是孕育子女的地方。  
光是凭着这个想法，男人就差点再次达到高潮，他咬着牙退出女郎甜蜜缠人的甬道。  
在她的臀上狠狠的拍打了两下。  
“跪好”  
“我的母狗”  
当他再次进入女郎体内时，给予她的是无情的厮杀。  
女郎的声音已经破碎的不成样子，雪白的肉体一阵阵的抖动，男人露出了凶残的本性，快感夹杂着痛感袭向女体。  
“不……”珊莎拒绝这种陌生的欢愉，它们太让人恐惧。  
她有一种感觉，一旦她爱上了这种滋味，她就再也离不开这根肉棒了。  
“不，我不要”珊莎挣扎起来。  
任何一个沉浸在欲望里的男人都不会在此时放弃，桑铎也不例外，但他受过的训练让他与常人不同，他清晰的看到了女郎眼中的绝望。  
他停止动作，低下头，用方才从女郎那现学的技能，回馈她一个生疏又温柔至极的吻。当他再看时，女郎的眼中的冰壁犹如初春阳光照耀下的贝加尔湖，慢慢消融，而湖面之上，春光融融。  
完了。  
珊莎修长的大腿不知何时已缠到了桑铎的腰上，她还不断的用大腿内侧蹭男人健壮的腹肌，她此时既有女王的高冷，又有小小鸟的天真。  
然而无论是哪个她，此时都只是欲望的奴隶。  
她输了。  
她伸出舌头舔了舔男人身上的血液，被染红的双唇愈发妖艳。  
“桑铎……”  
“嗯？”男人侧耳倾听。  
“用力，干我”


	11. Chapter 11

（十一）法棍与恶棍

珊莎是被热醒的。

她在男人怀里睁开眼。

这是一种从未有过的体验，谁能想到呢，放荡不羁的名媛交际花，却是头一次在男人的床上过夜。

不，也不能这么说，毕竟床是她的。

这感觉不坏，可她却拒不承认这场荒唐的性︱事。

因为荒唐的不止已经发生的一切，还有男人的身份，以及她不受控制的情感。

伟大的史塔克怎么能喜欢上一个无名小辈？这点就连她叛逆的妹妹都知道。不然，她也不至于把她的下城区男朋友藏得严严实实。

史塔克的姓氏，注定是和洛克菲勒，坦格利安之流捆绑在一起。

其他，不过是消遣。

她敢打赌，就算雪诺为他的红发女友豪掷千金，他也不敢违背“史塔克”的姓氏，娶一个德克萨斯州来的“女野人”，哪怕他根本不姓史塔克。

桑铎是个聪明人。

尽管如此，他还是花了好几天才明白过来。

他不愿意相信自己因沉沦爱︱欲而蒙蔽了双眼，与其这样，他宁愿相信是女郎的演技太过精湛。

这个想法让他好受不少。

等史塔克家的人发现刚回归的保镖又消失不见时，谁都没有在意。毕竟没人会把一个丑鬼放在心上。

而奈德·史塔克对于二人的决裂更是乐见其成。

巴黎。

无聊至极。

珊莎的红发已经长到肩膀的长度，艾莉亚为了她的下城男友而离家出走，这是这个月第八次。

席恩看着没精打采的雇主，用鼻腔轻轻的哼了一声以示不满。

“我觉得，你有必要看看这个”

“如果是网友们对我的评价，那就免了吧，我对它们不感兴趣”

曾经最让她享受的赞美，最让她在意的诋毁都不再能引起她的关注。

席恩把手机放在女郎面前的矮桌上，又盯着被她蹂躏得皱巴巴的高定礼服长吁短叹。

见女郎毫无反应，他不顾女郎的意愿点开了手机上的视频播放键。

熟悉的声音传来，然后是门轻轻闭合的响声。

席恩，多么贴心的席恩。

珊莎“刷”的起身，一把抓住了桌上正在喋喋不休的电子玩具。

里头的男人依旧是她熟悉的，憎恶的，爱慕的丑陋模样。

“你来做什么？”

高清的偷拍装置把男人脸上的汗水和丹宁布粗糙的质感都清晰的呈现出来。

看得出，席恩花了大价钱。

“湖畔小屋与豪饮派对，日子过得不错。”席恩盯着躺椅旁的啤酒瓶继续说道。

桑铎可不认为他与席恩的交情好到能讨论自己“退休生活”的份上，不过比起这些，他更好奇席恩是怎么找到这里的。

“这有什么难，我查看了奈德的电脑记录”席恩嘴笑噙着一抹笑，看起来坏极了。桑铎早就发现，这个史塔克家的远亲脑袋里装满了邪门歪道的小聪明。

“只是我没想到，你竟然是救了奈德的人”席恩从来就不喜欢奈德，也不喜欢奈德实为施舍的“善意”。

桑铎耸耸肩，用这个动作表达了“这没什么”的意思。

……

珊莎已经惊呆了，她高高的胸脯剧烈的起伏着，她不由自主的往下看，丝毫没察觉自己盯着屏幕中男人的目光有多么眷恋。

视频中的场景切换到了室内。

男人并没有搭理席恩，不过席恩向来是个厚脸皮的家伙，他自顾自的倒了杯威士忌，然后坐在一旁继续说道“你知道她在找你吗？”

这是个问句，但席恩显然并没指望能得到男人的回答。

“facebook，Instagram,youtube上那些可笑的‘寻狗启示’”席恩垂眸，把玩着手里的玻璃杯。冰块撞击着杯壁，发出叮叮当当的声响，“我不信你不知道”

他有些醉了，说话的声音变得含糊“你这条老狗根本不知道，她为你付出了多少”

“她是多么的骄傲”

“你怎么敢这样对她？”

“哦，对，可怜的保镖当然不敢，可大名鼎鼎的特工‘猎狗’就不一样了……”

席恩像是被自己低劣的笑话逗乐了一般，笑个不停。

视频在他的笑声里终止。

等珊莎回过神来时，她已经走出了丽兹酒店的大门，她告诉自己，她要找到男人问清楚。

奈德·史塔克是怎么回事？

特工猎狗是怎么回事？

他对自己，又是怎么回事？

他有太多秘密，而她又有太多不解，她迫切的想见到他因此忽略了朝她扑来的一名男士。

那名男士的心中并无恶意，只是他的举动毫无说服力。

他把话筒塞到珊莎面前，眼神狂热的如同看到了行走的金条一般“珊莎·史塔克，老奈德今天宣布了你与乔弗里的婚讯，你有什么看法，这是你与乔弗里第三次订婚，哦，或许是第四次”

他旁边的女士面上的妆容已不再精致，可比起美丽，她显然更不愿放弃这条爆︱炸性新闻，她占着本土媒体的优势，从容不迫的用优雅的法语问着刻薄的问题。

镁光灯中的珊莎，显得无比的茫然无助。四周全是嘲讽，全是可怕的目光。

就在她即将落荒而逃时，围着她的人群出现了一条通道。最先发问的男记者倒在地上，而一名身穿黑色西装的男人把他像丢垃圾一样丢到一旁。

他看向女记者的目光同样阴森零零，就像凶狠的狗露出了獠牙。

在看到男人的那一刻，珊莎就已经打消了疑虑。

她觉得那些都不重要了。

“你已经退休了”珊莎打发了不断道歉的酒店经理。

“嗯”

“可是你又回来了”

“……”

“是因为我吗？”

“……”

“你救了奈德”

“是”

“我会报答的”

桑铎闻言，总算肯拿正眼看面前的女郎。

“不需要”

“你不想睡我吗？”红唇慢慢向他凑近，她总知道如何撩拨他的欲火。

不知道她对其他男人是否也这般驾轻就熟，这个猜测只在他脑子里存活一秒，就把他刺激的欲︱火中烧。

他的举动就是最好的回答。

女郎抱着桑铎的烂脑袋，笑吟吟的说“若是让你的同伴们知道，大名鼎鼎的猎狗变成了家犬，会怎样呢？”

“……我已经退休了”

“什么意思？”

“你威胁不了我，现在，让我们来算算旧帐，史塔克小姐”

……

这条十个顶级工匠缝制了一百八十个小时的倒霉裙子总算狼狈又不堪的死去，死于男人的兽︱欲。

它被撕成两半，横尸在地。

“你憋了多久，这么硬”女郎感觉自己的身体里像是插了根铁杵，她不自觉的吸气，说不清是想把它吞到更里头去还是出于其他目的。

这个反应逼迫男人加快了进出的速度，异常敏感的身子在一阵收缩中达到高︱潮。

“今天可真快”向来寡言的男人突然说了一句。

还未尽兴的他退出了女郎的身体。

女郎机敏的挽留，两瓣花苞可怜的缠着枝干不放。

“你去哪？”

男人轻轻笑了，他分开女人的双腿，手指在她腿根处逡巡，直到她如一只待宰的兔子般不住发抖，才再次进入她。

这是传统的传教士体位，男人和女人深深的望着彼此，他们脸上的每一个表情变化都逃不过对方的眼睛。

一直患得患失的女郎在这一刻才渐渐安心。

她大腿的肌肉绷紧，换来了男人一句闷哼。

“你喜欢我”

男人咬牙抽插，努力挤开意图将自己挟︱爆的媚︱肉。

“承认吧，你喜欢我，桑铎”

女郎撩开男人狂野的乱发，尽管她面上风情万种，心中却仍隐着一丝不安。

“不”

男人的声音在她耳边响起。

这个答案反倒让她松了口气。

好吧，这样也好，利益才是最稳定的关系，欲望只是添加剂，情感？情感是笑话。

珊莎舔了舔唇，如一只叫春的猫一般，随着男人的动作狂乱起舞。

她错过了男人眼中的怜惜。

却没错过他说的那句重要的话语。

“不，不是喜欢。”

“我爱你，我的小姐”

两个月前。

密歇根州。

“你不会不知道他身上带着偷拍装置吧。”

贾坤看着席恩离去的背影挑了挑眉。

桑铎一口饮下半瓶啤酒，淡淡的看着他。

贾坤读懂了男人的眼神，在心中为女友的姐姐默哀，而身体却做出了忠于老友的选择，他拿起一瓶啤酒，与男人碰杯。

“好吧，先生，祝您得偿所愿”

“会的”

桑铎的眼里写满坚定。


End file.
